


Wonder

by creepfactors



Category: Thundercats Roar (2020)
Genre: M/M, No Proof Reader We Die Like Men, One Shot, Pining, bad title is bad i couldnt think of anything, no dialgue just a lot of thinking, tygra is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepfactors/pseuds/creepfactors
Summary: Mumm-Ra ponders the unique situation he finds himself in.
Relationships: Mumm-Ra/Tygra (Thundercats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy get ready for a ride of possible oocness and me maybe taking this character and series too seriously BUT i was inspired so what can ya do?

  
Mumm-Ra had created many enemies of all sorts and from all over, it came with the territory of being an immortal evil after all, but never had he considered time itself would land on his ever growing list. It was just one of the curses that came with being dethroned like he had, instead of spending days taking delight in what torment he’d unleash on Third Earth for the day, now he had to wallow here, clamoring for a way to regain the position he once had. 

It was just his luck that wasn’t all he had to concern himself with, he had those pesky Thundercats on his hands. Where could he even begin with them? They were just a band of infuriating space nerds, and oh how he’d amuse himself for a time when he considered how he’d ruin or even end their lives. As of late, their hypothetical torture was losing it’s charm. It was bitter to admit, but it just didn’t spark the same joy- and it certainly wasn’t because he was going soft.

No, he was self assured that he was just as evil as ever. There was just one little hiccup, one he loathed to name. Yet it one that still reared it’s awful head in his thoughts, and that name was Tygra. For someone like him to make such an impact on his mental state, Mumm-Ra was becoming certain that he had been on the receiving end of one too many beatings from the cats. It was scrambling his brain, surely it wouldn’t be much longer till he cracked completely. 

Even if the beatings being the cause of his current distress wasn’t certain, one thing was and that was it simply _wasn’t_ fair. He was the one that wielded the power of haunting people’s dreams, and unless Tygra got his hand on one of Third Earth’s many magical artifacts to humiliate him, he lacked the magical prowess to commit to such a cruel joke. It was a scary thought to acknowledge however, that it wasn’t magical trickery at play. 

The mummy didn’t care to admit that it was all him, and that _maybe_ he was worsening his state by playing with things that only served as grim reminders. Speaking of which, he clenched the piece of ruby gem that he had been mindlessly toying with for who knows how long. It was futile, but something in him hoped that the pressure would make it crack and break into a million pieces. It’d be a small victory, to be rid of something he can’t seem to find in him to throw away. 

Loosening his tight grip on the gem, Mumm-Ra sagged on his throne and tried not to think about how much of pathetic display he was putting on right now. Maybe this was the worlds unusual punishment for all his past and future misdeeds? It wasn’t helpful, but it being cosmic intervention over something in his own figurative heart could be comforting. 

What wasn’t comforting though, was the sudden realization that the ancient spirits of evil are most likely observing his little pity party. It wasn’t often he paid mind to their existence, but he was suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. Which was silly, it wasn’t like they could read his mind or even hassle him about the details of his personal life. Yet the need to find a way out from prying eyes felt needed. 

Maybe he could just pull their plug temporarily, get some peace of mind in the comfort of his throne room. After all it was his home and they were more like… permanent guests, and everyone needed privacy at times right? Right.

The one downside is that when he did plug them in again, they’d surely be mad at him. Right now the last thing he needed was to be without some of his power and to top it off, have a bunch of angry spirits around. 

So second best option it was.

There weren’t many places to go in his pyramid, no place that carried a sofa and no bedroom to speak of. He may have to fix that, if these needs to be alone kept persisting. It certainly wouldn’t be difficult to get his hands on a couple of berbils and get them to work, they were freaks in that sort of way.

Where his feet led him instead was a small section that was barren outside of a lone dresser and vanity. Seeing as it was the only place to sit, Mumm-Ra took a seat at the aforementioned vanity. Coming face to face with your own reflection didn’t feel so simple when you’re having a crisis, so he turned his gaze away only to get an eyeful of his photo of Tygra.

This should be classified as a haunting of sorts, never mind the fact it was of his own free will to tape a picture of him to his mirror. It certainly wasn’t for any sentimental reason, he reassured himself, it was there to always keep vengeance at the forefront of his mind. The idea felt clever at the time, yet he wasn’t feeling so clever now.

Simply put he was no expert on attraction, but this was a textbook case. One could only go so long denying that, before the truth eventually caught up with them. This truth had hit hard, hard enough to leave him moping for days on end. Although he hadn’t bothered to stop tiptoeing around the issue itself.

While it wasn’t something he was keen on, maybe a mental confrontation of his issues was needed? Running from it was only keeping him from his work of making everyone else miserable, and he could tell his lazing wasn’t exactly pleasing the ancient spirits of evil. 

So think, what was leaving him so vexed in the first place? It was only Tygra, what even was there to wonder about? Out of everyone on Third Earth surely there were ones more aligned with his morals, or lack thereof. Mumm-Ra briefly considered the mutants before cringing and shooing that thought away, yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

Morals aside, there had to be much more interesting people on this planet. Tygra was, putting it plainly, kind of a weirdo. What kind of person enjoyed cleaning so much that they’d go out of their way to clean their enemies entire base? What an uninteresting thing to be hung up over. 

An uninteresting thing, that despite his better judgement, caught his attention anyways. It wasn’t quite a grand mystery one would desire from a lover, but it was one Mumm-Ra found himself wishing to unravel. No matter how dull it was. 

He admitted that much, yet it didn’t bring him any closer to answers. If pondering Tygra himself wasn’t helping, maybe he’d just have to do a little introspection? Like what had even sparked the desire to seek out a companion in the first place.

Being lonely couldn’t have been the answer, withholding the secret need for someone else in his life from himself was too ridiculous. Mumm-Ra was dead certain on that, no way had he been repressing his own feelings in the name of evil. He loved what he did, what kind of villainous mummy would that make him if he got so hung up over emotions all the time? Not a very good one. 

It all came back to Tygra, it was his fault for being so weirdly kind. Instead of doing the sane thing and always keeping their whole enemy thing up, he had to go and try to treat him like a buddy of some sort. Just had to waltz into his lair and change his mind on companionship, when he never sought for such a thing before.

Felt only fitting that while everyone on the planet was deemed unworthy long ago, it was someone not of this world that caused this disruption in his life. 

Fitting as it was, there was one tiny little detail about it all he skirted around, and that was how much they didn’t work. Few would be willing to settle for an evil tyrant at best, and an ancient living corpse at worst. It’s fair to say the odds were stacked against him, not that he should mind. Never bothered him before, one didn’t get to be the supreme leader of an entire planet by allowing their mind to be concerned over simple things like this.

Yet he did mind, he minded very much in fact. The concept that he’d be rejected under these pretenses stung, and while he didn’t want to think it, he’d already been rejected by Tygra once. Not romantically per say, but he had denied his offer to become his prime minister. A foolish thing to do, but proved his own point that they were much too different. 

Didn’t feel good to think it, was all this even helping him? Mumm-Ra grimaced as he realized this was only dragging him deeper into his slump, so much for trying to mentally sort it out. No, what he needed to do was stop tormenting himself and fancying these delusions. 

No more watching Tygra, no more toying with powerless gems and no more photographic reminders. 

Still holding tight onto the gem, he reached out to snag the photo from his mirror before he hesitated. There was no reason to pause, it was for his own good, and yet... did he have to do it now? An incredibly stupid thought it was, seeing a way to make things better for yourself and still refusing it. 

Well, it wasn’t like he could be stuck in this funk forever right? Of course not. Besides that, heartbreak, or so he’s heard, can be one hell of a motivator. Mumm-Ra already carried a deep need to be rid of the Thundercats, but this could push him to greater heights. Yeah, that was it - and no other reason.

It was settled then, he’d simply keep up what he was doing for vengeance’s sake. A familiar excuse, but now all he had to do was put this new motivation to good use. 

Somehow. 


End file.
